1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an integrated circuit along with apparatuses, systems, and methods using the circuit for facilitating optical communication between electronic devices.
2. Technical Background
Fiber optic cables are an attractive alternative to bulky traditional conductor cables, especially as data rates increase. As the use of fiber optics migrates into numerous consumer electronics applications, such as connecting computer peripherals by the use of fiber optic cable assemblies, there will be a consumer driven expectation for cables having improved performance, compatibility with future communication protocols, and a broad range of use. For example, it is likely that consumer demand will be for a fiber optic cable that is compatible with universal serial bus specification version 3.0 (USB 3.0). However, due to handshaking protocols within USB 3.0 and the nature of laser diodes and fiber optic cables, current fiber optic USB cables cause client and/or host devices to become disabled upon connection of the fiber USB cables to the client and/or host device.
Accordingly, alternative fiber optic cable assemblies, as well as apparatuses, systems and methods for facilitating communication between electronic devices, are desired.